Silver Crows
by Arcanis7274
Summary: une nouvelle guilde sort de l'ombre et se révèle au grand jour à Fiore, voyez leurs aventures et leurs confrontations avec Fiore
1. Chapter 1

Le premier chapitre arrivera d'ici peu si vous souhaitez m'envoyez vos persos n'hésitez pas j'en sélectionnerais certains. J'ai néanmoins des règles, pour commencer je refuse de prendre des chasseurs de dragons 1ère générations et en général j'aimerais éviter de n'avoir que des Chasseurs de dragons, de dieux ou de démons


	2. Le corbeau chasse le chacal

Ville de Dahlia, X790

Le soleil se levait sur Dahlia, une ville au Nord de Fiore entourée par des montagnes, aussi grande que Magnolia mais moins connue que celle ci, elle était reliée à Crocus par un Chemin de Fer. Néanmoins quelque chose transparaissait dans cette ville: la peur.

En effet cette ville était hantée par la peur, et c'était dû en grande partie à la guilde qui s'y était installée: Red Jackal. Au départ rien n'avait changé mais petit à petit, la guilde gagnait le controle de la ville jusqu'à la dominer totalement. Ils s'estimaient supérieurs de par le fait qu'ils étaient des mages, de ce fait, les gens sans magie devaient soit leur obéir soit mourir. Les membres de la guilde n'hésitaient à torutrer quiconque avait le malheur de s'opposer à eux, les habitants cherchaient désormais à survivre et si pour cela il fallait servir Red Jackal et bien ainsi soit-il.

Enfin cette guilde n'avait pas d'ennuis avec le conseil de la magie vu que le représentant du conseil était grassement payé par la guilde pour mentir au Conseil et permettre à la guilde de continuer à garder son statut.

Ainsi les habitants de la ville de Dahlia vivait dans la peur permanente de Red Jackal et de leur pouvoirs. Comment auraient-ils pu se défendre contre des mages alors qu'ex mêmes n'en étaient pas. Pourtant, nul n'aurait pu se prévoir à ce qui allait arriver à cette guilde pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

Un jeune homme marchait seul tandis que la nuit tombait sur Dahlia. Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux gris mi longs et qui descendait jusqu'a son coup, ses yeux étaient de couleurs différentes, l'oeil de gauche était bleu et celui de droit rouge, il était vêtu d'une chemise noire, un long manteau boutonné écarlate avec un croix noire inversée gravée dans son dos et un symbole sur l'épaule droite: un corbeau argenté , un pantalon gris foncé et il arborait, enfin il avait dans son dos un long baton de métal, il marchait dans les rues en observant et en constatant la tristesse et la peur qui se dégageait. Au bout d'un moment à errer dans la ville il finit par arriver à sa destination: Il s'arrêta à une taverne avec une facade délabrée qui avait pour nom Le Cheval d'argent et entra.

L'intérieur de la taverne était aussi triste que la façade: c'était une grande pièce rectangulaire avec quelques tables et des chaises, le comptoir se situait au centre personne ne parlait quelques personnes étaient adossées au comptoir pour fumer ou boire, une odeur de cigarette mélée à celle d'alcool planait. Le tenancier était un homme grand avec des cheveux et une moustache grisonnantes il était derrière le comptoir. l'Homme alla s'installer au comptoir et le tenancier alla à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour vous voulez quoi?" demanda t-il

"donnez moi quelque chose avec de la viande et pas trop cher s'il vous plait" répondit le nouveau venu

"ok, et sinon vous êtes la pourquoi?" demanda t-il

"Des amis et moi avons prévu de nous installer ici"

"vous perdez votre temps, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette ville "

"Ca dépend de ce que l'on trouve intéréssant" répondit l'inconnu

Le Tenancier prit un air perplexe devant la réponse de l''individu et répondit après avoir soupiré

"Si vous le dites, à propos c'est quoi votre nom?"

"Rakhan Sol,et vous?" répondit le nouveau venu

"Julius Vestas" répondit le tenancier

Sur ces mots le tavernier alla dans la cuisine derrière le comptoir, et deux nouvelles personnes apparurent: la première était une fille de 19 ans, elle avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en couette et des yeux bleu glace, elle portait un uniforme noir et rouge avec de la dentelle et un tablier et la deuxième, la deuxième était un garçon de 13 ans avec des cheveux bruns hérissés et le visage un peu sale; il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige avec par dessus un tablier. Les deux nouveaux venus s'approchèrent Rakhan.

"Vous venez d'où, Monsieur?"

"de loin, plus loin que Fiore, à propos tu sais pourquoi cette ville paraît aussi triste?"

"C'est à cause de la guilde ici, les gens qui la composent sont rien que des tyrans et des minables" expliqua le garçon

"Mikhaïl arrête toi, ils pourraient t'entendre." dit alors la fille

"Et vous n'avez pas essayé de leur faire face?"demanda Rakhan

"Comment on aurait pu, tous ces types sont des mages, on a pas l'argent pour envoyer une requête à d'autres guildes et on ne peut rien envoyer au conseil de la magie" répondit la fille

"de toute façon c'est des minables" déclara Mikhail

"Mikhail, Stop! tu as envie de finir comme les autres?" s'exclama la fille

"les autres, au moins ils ont tenté de se battre, Lisa, nous on est des lâches, c'est notre ville pas celle d'une bande de minables qui utilisent la magie comme ça" Rétorqua Mikhaïl, qui remonta là haut avec l'air enervé

"Excusez le, c'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive, il est juste furieux contre eux" déclara Lisa à Rakhan qui était assis tranquillement

"Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, à propos qui sont les "autres" dont il a parlé?" demanda Rakhan en gardant une expression souriante

"C'était un groupe de gens de la ville qui a refusé de se soumettre à Red Jackal, mais ils ont tous disparu quelques jours après, personne n'est dupe c'est Red Jackal qui les a fait disparaître, on les appelle les autres car c'est ce que Red Jackal nous a demandé" expliqua Lisa avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix

"Ca va, j'ai l'impression que vous n'aimez pas en parler

"Plusieurs de mes amis ainsi que ma mère étaient dans le groupe"

"Je vois, désolé et merci pour la discussion."

Un instant plus tard, le tavernier revint avec une asiette et la posa devant Rakhan qui commença à manger tranquillement

"J'ai vu votre discussion avec mes enfants j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop embêté"

"Absolument pas, au contraire cette discussion n'a fait qu'accentuer mon interêt pour cette ville" répondit Rakhan avec un sourire

Le tavernier le regarda d'un air encore plus perplexe puis décida de le laisser

le temps continua de s'écouler, quand soudain au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un groupe de 5 personnes entra dans la taverne celui qui dirigeait le groupe se nommait Larkin il était de petite taille, avait les cheveux bruns gras, de même qu'un ventre imposant et un visage boursouflé, il portait un costume noir un peu grand pour lui, il était flanqué par 4 géants chauves avec des vetements de motards, ces quatre là étaient étaient les frères Crown: Bob, Jim, Joe et Bill et ils s'occupaient entre autres de faire payer à la ville "une protection" et de de s'occuper des mauvais payeurs. Le groupe s'avança alors vers le comptoir ou le patron les reçevit

"Bien le bonjour messieurs, ne vous occupez sutrout pas de nous, nous sommes là pour affaire" déclara Larkin d'un air faussement sympathique

sur ces mots le trio s'avança vers le comptoir et s'installa face au tenancier

"Bien le bonjour Julius, tu sais pourquoi je suis venu je pense."

"je l'ai déja payée, votre "protection" ce mois ci, Larkin, si je paye encore davantage, j'aurais plus qu'a fermer boutique." répondit Julius

"Tu n'es pas au courant, la protection a augmenté maintenant Julius, tu sais, ce serait bête que cet établissement prenne feu soudainement ou que des bandits viennent pour tous détruire" répliqua avec un sourire arrogant tandis que ses gorilles faisaient craquer leurs phalanges en riant.

"Mais je sais me montrer compréhensif tu sais, tu pourrais payer autrement sans doute" ajouta-t-il en regardant Lisa d'un air pervers.

"Barrez vous! vous n'avez pas honte, vous savez qu'on peut pas payer plus!" hurla Mikhaïl.

Cette remarque fit lever Larkin du siège où il était assis et lui fit jeter un regard méprisant sur le garçon.

"Petit, reste à ta place cela vaut mieux pour toi, tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère, moi un mage, sois réaliste si tu continues ainsi, il se peut que ma bonté à ton égard dispraisse.

"Mikhail, Arrête, tu n'arranges pas les choses!" Hurla Julius

"Non, j'en ai marre que tout le monde courbe l'échine devant des enflures pareilles sous prétexte qu'ils ont de la magie, c'est pas parce qu'ils ont un truc en plus qu'ils doivent nous dominer, c'est juste des minables!" lanca-t-il

à ces mots Larkin se leva de son siège tandis que l'un de ses frères saisissa Mikhaïl et le plaça devant Larkin sous le regard terrifié de Julius, de Lisa et des Clients.

"On fait quoi M'sieur Larkin" demanda Bil.

"Je vais voir cela tout de suite. Gamin tu viens de nous insulter de minables c'est bien ça?" demanda Larkin en continuant de sourir

"t'as bien entendu toute votre guilde est un ramassis de minables, gras double".

À ces mots Larkin perdit automatiquement son sourire ces deux frères saisirent Mikhaïl par les bras pour le plaquer au sol

"Larkin par pitié, arrête "supplia Julius

"Non. C'est de ta faute Julius, tu ne l'as pas bien éduqué, il n a pas compris qui dirige cette ville, alors je vais lui faire comprendre" rétorqua-t-il tandis que du poison apparaissait

sous le regard horrifié des clients de la taverne deux des hommes de Larkin relevèrent Mikhaïl et Larkin s'avança vers lui et déclara: "Messieurs dames retenez bien ce qui va arriver à ce garçon, il a osé nous défier, nous des mages des êtres supérieurs cela ne saurait rester impuni, j'ai essayé d'être clément, mais vous avez tous vu comment il a réagi à ma bonté, je pense qu'il n ya aucun problème que je fasse un petit rappel de qui dirige cette ville."

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner le premier coup L'un de ses hommes de main, Bob fut projeté d'un seul coup et alla s'écraser quelques mètres.

Larkin tourna sa tête en direction de là ou son homme de main était parti et vit Rakhan debout derrière lui avec une de ses mains dont sortai de la fumée

"Qui-es tu?" demanda-t-il assez énervé en regardant Bob étendu au sol tandis que les frères Crown restants toisaient le nouveau venu

"Rakhan Sol" répliqua ce dernier en arborant

Les clients, Julius et Lisa étaient stupéfaits de l'audace de Rakhan tandis que Mikhaïl regardait l'homme avec de grands yeux admiratifss et aussi surpris.

"Je suppose que c'est toi qui a osé faire ça" ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'homme qui avait valsé à travers la pièce.

"Ouais, et alors? J'apprécie pas vraiment que des minables comme lui ou toi puissiez agir ainsi en toute impunité" répondit-il séchement tandis que son visage s'était assombri en un instant, il exprimait maintenant une colère froide et il transperçait du regard Larkin et ses hommes.

De leur coté, Larkin et ses hommes avaient noté le brutal changement advenu chez celui qui les avait insulté, Larkin prit alors la parole sur un ton et un sourire méprisant: "Tu crois peut-être que parce que tu as changé de tête, tu nous fais peur, tu te trompes lourdement, pas vrai les gars?"

Les frères Crown restants de main répondirent à leur supérieur d'un rire moqueur envers Rakhan qui rétorqua d'une voix froide : "je peux te garantir une chose, je ne fais jamais de l'esbroufe".

"Tu m'en diras tant, eh bien viens dans ce cas je t'en prie, montre à tous ces gens ce qu'il en coûte de nous résister" déclara arrogamment Larkin.

Rakhan avança vers Larkin lorsque quelque chose le retint, c'était Julius et Lisa qui arboraient des expressions de peur et de résignation.

"S'il vous plait n'y allez pas je n'ai pas envie de voir ça" implora Julius.

"Je pense que vous allez réellement apprécier ce qui va se passer ici et maintenant" répondit Rakhan.

"Ce sont des mages, vous allez mourir" Renchérit Lisa.

"Eh alors, être mage n'est en rien une preuve de force, de plus c'est ma décision, alors vous en faites pas pour moi." répondit Rakhan en se dégageant de la prise des deux et en continuant vers Larkin et ses hommes.

"Alors c'est bon, tu as fini de faire tes adieux" demanda Larkin d'un ton hautain.

"Je vais te dire deux trucs, minable: Un, c'est que toi et tes hommes ne valez rien et deux, les adieux ne viendront pas de moi."

Les frères Crown et Larkin éclatèrent de rire face à Rakhan qui demeurait avec son la même expression et ce dernier déclara: "Tuez Le." Là dessus les 3 Frères restants commencèrent à avancer vers Rakhan en faisant craquer leurs poings et arboraient des sourires carnassiers en même temps que des regards de haine à l'égard de celui qui avait fait valser leur frère

"Tu vas souffrir" fit Jim

"On va te briser" ajouta Joe

"TE fracasser" renchérit Bil

"Ramenez vous, j'ai pas le temps pour votre intimidation à deux joyaux." rétorqua simplement Rakhan avec la même expression de colère froide sur son visage.

"Les 3 Frères chargèrent sur Rakhan tandis que les clients et la famille de l'aubergiste regardait avec effroi

Ce fut Bob qui arriva le premier en face de Rakhan.

"Rock Fist".

Son poing se couvrit de roches et il l'abattit alors vers Rakhan qui l'arrêta d'une seule main à la surprise de tous, Bil essaya de bouger son bras mais Rakhan le tenait fermement, tout d'un coup le bras de ce dernier se mit à luire d'une lumière rouge et une explosion jaillit de la main de Rakhan avec assez de force pour l'envoyer s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

Tout le monde avait des yeux ronds face à ce qui venait de se passer Néanmoins les frères Crown restants reprirent bientôt leur esprits et chargèrent vers celui qui avait vaincu leur frère.

Rakhan para d'abord les poings renforcés par la magie de Joe et Jim, puis il les repoussa de la même manière qu'avec Bil et chargea Joe qu'il mit KO en un instant, Jim Revint à la charge en hurlant de colère: "enfoiré"!

Rakhan forma une lame avec son index et son auriculaire droit tandis que celles-ci s'illuminait il lança une lame d'énergie écarlate qui les projeta le dernier des frères Crown, vaincus.

Larkin qui avait observé la scène et bien qu'il le cachait, était aussi stupéfait que tout les clients:non seulement cet homme était un mage, mais en plus le quatuor avait été vaincu avec une telle facilité alors que ces quatres là n'étaient pas faible loin de là même. Et tout d'un coup il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti auparavant, c'était la puissance qui se dégageait de cet homme, il était ébahi devant la force qu'il ressentait.

Néanmoins sa stupéfaction disparut quant il comprit le danger que cet homme représentait pour la Red Jackal, il n'était pas idiot, ce type ne pourrait pas être soudoyé, aussi il devait être supprimé aussi vite que possible.

Larkin se prépara pour asséner son attaque, ses mains se couvrant de poison. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer son adversaire dans le dos Celui-ci déclara:

"J'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour que tu perdes" déclara Rakhan.

"Comment ca..." commença Larkin mais à peine eut-il commencé à parler que plusieurs flèches transperecèrent la vitre derrière et allèrent se ficher dans son dos.

Un instant juste à coté de Larkin de la fumée noire apparut brusquement et se dispersa presque aussi vite révélant une autre personne il portait une chemise blanche avec par dessus une cape noire avec des fermoirs en forme de flèche, un pantalon noir également, des gants gris et un cache oeil à l'oeil gauche, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et l'oeil rouge. Il tenait dans sa main un long Arc. Enfin il avait le même symbole sur sa cape que Rakhan: un corbeau argenté vu de dos avec les ailes ouvertes.

Le nouvel arrivant alla tourna la tête vers Rakhan qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Joli coup, Markus" dit Rakhan dont l'expression était revenu à la normale.

"Merci Boss" répondit celui-ci.

"Quelle est la situation?"

"Les autres sont entrés dans la ville, ils attendent le signal pour écraser Red Jackal".

à ces mots Rakhan sortit de la taverne leva le bras droit et projeta une sphère de la même couleur que sa magie en l'air qui explosa en libérant une lumière aveuglante.

le reste des personnes présentes dans la taverne essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer: Larkin ainsi que ses gorilles venaient d'être écrasés en moins de cinq minutes par ces deux nouveau venus qui étaient aussi des mages, enfin ces deux là n'étaient pas seuls.

"Bon Markus on y retourne, en éspérant que les autre ne détruisent pas la ville dans leur excitation"

"Compris Boss" répliqua l'archer avec un sourire tandis qu'il disparaissait dans une fumée noire.

Juste avant que ces sauveurs ne partent Julius demanda:

"Vous êtes une guilde?"

"Ouais, on est les Silver Crows" répondit-il en souriant.

Sur ces mots il courut dans la direction ou Markus avait disparu

"Trop la Classe" lança Mikhaïl en regardant Rakhan s'éloigner.

**Et voila c'est le premier chapitre de mon histoire n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez et/ou à m'envoyer vos persos. Sur ce salut, et aussi Il y aura 2 ou 3 arcs avant le grands jeux magiques.**


	3. Chaos et Corbeaux

"**Attaques"**

Du haut du quartier général de Red Jackal, Un Chateau de 25 mètres au centre de la ville avec sur sa face une bannière portant l'emblême de sa guilde: une tête de chacal qui riait en rouge. Ragus, un homme grand et musclé, les cheveux noirs avec un visage carré et qui était entre autre le maitre de Red Jackal, le maitre de la guilde contemplait Dahlia depuis un balcon avec un grand sourire de jubilation tandis que la nuit tombait.

Pour lui et sa guilde l'avenir s'annoncait radieux et Dahlia, de par ses mines de Lacrima de grande qualité lui permettrait de fabriquer toutes sortes d'outils: des bombes, des armes et toutes sortes d'autres merveilleux outils, cela lui perrmettrait de renforcer sa guilde mais surtout sa fortune, par l'argent il obtiendrait de l'influence sur tout le Royaume de Fiore et petit-à petit son idéal se répandrait.

Ragus n'avait toujours inspiré qu'à une chose: le pouvoir, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se félicitait d'être mage: la magie représentait pour le pouvoir suprême et tous ceux qui ne pouvaient l'utiliser n'étaient que des insectes. c'est pour cela qu'il avait imposé à Dahlia sa doctrine depuis plus 5 ans, plus aucun crime n'avait été commis (non pas que les criminels avaient été arrêtés nan, la guilde les avait engagés et avaient conclu une alliance avec les bandits des montagnes). Les habitants avaient trouvé leur vraie place et bien sur lui coptait sur les lacrimas de cette ville pour devenir riche comme Crésus.

En tout c'était près de 500 membres de Red Jackal dans toute la ville, certains seulement avec des artéfacts magiques d'autres avec une magie naturelle, comme la troupe d'élite de la guilde.

En pensant à cela il appréciait la vision de Dahlia jusqu'à ce que quelque chose perturba sa contemplation, au moment où il tourna la tête vers l'est de la ville il aperçut une sorte de petite lumière qui montait haut dans le ciel pour ensuite éclater et projeter une lumière écarlate qui lui éblouit les yeux.

Ragus se couvrit les yeux pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, mais même sans les rouvrir il devinait une chose, quelque chose ne se passait absolument pas bien: il devinait cela aux cris poussés par plusieurs personnes à travers de la ville. Aussi quand il utilisa un des artéfacts magiques: un monocle qu'il avait sur lui et regarda et ce qu'il observa le choqua:

Comme par réaction à la lumière rouge la ville était en proie au chaos: Sur la place du marché au centre de la ville, des arbres géants avaient poussé d'un seul coup et provoquait visiblement un chaos monstrueux parmi les membres de Red Jackal présents là bas.

Depuis la station de gare à l'ouest on pouvait entendre des crépitements, des bruits d'explosion ainsi que des rugissements.

La zone autour de la mairie un bruit assourdissant parvenait de la mairie et un immense amas de glace était apparu au même endroit et au même moment à l'est, à l'opposé même de la gare.

Au nord, là où se trouvait les mines de Lacrima de la ville, il vit comme que ces hommes étaient tranchés, immobilisés ou encore frappés par des éclairs noirs, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer par quoi.

à l' entrée de la ville des rayons de lumière blanche qui frappaient les membres de red Jackal ainsi que les gangs employés par la guilde tandis que d'autres semblaient écrasés par une force colossale.

Il y avait une évidence la guilde était attaquée et par des mages. Il ne perdit pas de temps et descendit à toute vitesse de son balcon pour arriver à la grande salle de sa guilde où se trouvait les membres les plus forts de la guilde: les 5 Pourfendeurs

**Entrée de la ville**

les mages de Silver Crow présent avait réagi immédiatement au signal de Rakhan et avaient commencé leur assaut.

"Prenez-ça dans la tronche, Moon Ray!" hurla une mage de Silver Crow à la silhouette élancée aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux argentés en projetant un rayon de lumière blanche qui envoya valser un groupe de Red Jackal par une explosion sans aucun bruit.

"Kalya, tu pourrais te calmer un peu "demanda son coéquipier autour duquel plusieurs memebres de Red Jackal étaient plaqués au sol

"Non, Callius j'ai envie de cogner alors je cogne" répliqua Kayla tandis qu'elle projetait une lune qui explosa silencieusement sur un mage de Red Jackal qui fut projeté contre un mur.

"Peut-être mais je te rappelle qu'on doit éviter de détruire la ville avec nos pouvoirs, le maitre nous a bien avertis à ce sujet" répliqua Callius en broyant d'une main le Marteau d'un mage qui tentait de l'écraser avant que celui-ci ne soit plaqué au sol comme les autres membres de la guilde.

"L'important c'est qu'on les écrase non?"

"Oui mais c'est aussi le fait que l'on doit cause le moins de dégats possible, on ne doit pas détruire volontairement des batiments".

"Tu dis ça, mais pourtant t'as bien fait s'effondrer une maison y a pas 5 minutes."

"C'était un accident ok" répliqua Callius exaspéré par sa partenaire.

"Et Kerin alors, quant il s'agit de détruire des batiments il a le droit de le faire, pourquoi j'y ai pas le droit"

"parce que je te signale que Kerin lui peut reconstruire les batîments qu'il détruit.

Le combat continua alors les mages de Red Jackal continuaient d'affluer vers eux

"C'est pas juste, Plus envie de cogner" fit alors Kalya en lâchant un mage de Red Jackal qu'elle était en train de frapper.

"Quoi comment ça, j'ai plus envie de frapper?!" demanda Callius exaspéré."

"J'en ai marre de taper. " répondit Kalya avec un visage inexpressif.

"C'est pas du tout le moment il nous reste pas mal de monde à écraser je te rappelle"lança Callius.

"Pour moi, si."

Callius soupira, se retenant de hurler sur sa partenaire et maudissant le fait de l'avoir tirée à la courtepaille.

Soudian voyant un groupe de Red Jackal le chargeant lui et Kayla, il décida de reporter toute sa colère sur ses ennemis et un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur son visage tandis qu'il tendait le bras en direction des mages ennemis:

"**Gravity Smash!**"

Instantanément tout les mages encore debout de Red Jackal s'éleverent dans les airs avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol, écrasés par la gravité.

Ces deux mages étaient Kayla Stern(25 ans) et Callius Kryik (24 ans). Kalya était une femme avec une peau blanche et des longs cheveux blancs bouclés descendant jusqu'aux fesses, des yeux argentés en amande et des cils en amande, elle portait un débardeur rouge court qui laissait entrevoir sa marque de guilde , un short moulant et des cuissardes.

Callius quant à lui, était un homme mince de taille moyenne taille avec des yeux gris et des cheveux rouge orangés mis longs, il portait une chemise blanche boutonnée sous un gilet un gilet gris foncé, un pantalon et des bottes noires, et enfin un manteau Noir et pourpre à l'intérieur lui couvrait les épaules, sa marque de guilde se trouvait sur son épaule gauche et était de couleur rouge carmin.

**Pendant ce temps à La Gare**

la Gare et ses alentours étaient en proie à des combats eux aussi très violents, les membres de Red Jackal étaient déjà suspicieux des membres de Silver Crows étant entrés dans la gare, l'un était très grand et mince avec des longs cheveux noirs raides dont quelques mêches lui tombaient devant le visage, ses yeux ressemblait à des yeux de avait des scléras noires avec des iris vert foncés, il portait une chemise violette avec par dessus un col gris sombre, enfin les traits de son visge smblait tranchants, il tenait à la main droite un livre à la couverture couleur obsidienne avec plusieurs yeux de différentes formes et couleurs qui étaient gravés sur la couverture et qui semblait bouger et fixer les choses autour d'eux.

L'autre était un peu moins grand et un peu moins agé, il avait une peau pâle, des yeux rouges rubis qui semblaient luire, des cheveux couleur bronze ébouriffés, il portait des lunettes de soudure sur son front. Sa tenue se composait en un un t-shirt rouge, un pantalon marron clair, une blouse couleur marron avec deux rouages s'entrecroisant de couleur argentés dans le dos ,il portait des mitaines et avait en permanence un grand sourire .

Ces deux là avaient semblé suspicieux rien que par leur look pour les mages de Red Jackal mais les mages pensaient alors qu'il étaient juste extravagants, cependant tout avait changé en très peu de temps en effet au moment où la le signal avait illuminé, à peine la lumière s'était évanouie que les deux inconnus prononcèrent:

"**Codex Mythologique: Serket**".

"**Arche Technomagique: Fusil de combat, variante explosive!**"

quasi instantanémént le livre s'ouvrit alors et des centaines de Scorpions en sortirent alors tel une masse noire et grouillante, ils se rassemblèrent alors pour former un Scorpion Géant à la carapace noire qui chargea les mages de Red Jackal à coups de pinces et de dards.

L'autre fit apparaitre un fusil de style steampunk dans ces mains et tira des projectiles qui en explosant firent valser les membres de Red Jackal... et qui détruisirent aussi une partie de la garre tandis que le tireur riait comme un possédé.

Les membres de red Jackal affluèrent alors dans la gare et se lancèrent l'assaut.

"Kerin, tu devrais faire plus attention" déclara celui qui avait invoqué le Scorpion.

" Pourquoi Drystann, depuis qu'on est à Ishgar, c'est le premier moment de violence illimitée auquel on a le droit, et puis je peux très bien réparer cette gare!" répliqua Kerin,en envoyant une nouvelle salve d'explosifs sur les mages qui arrivait en riant comme un maniaque.

"à ton avis, on essaie de s'installer dans cette ville, il faut faire bonne impression, te connaissant je sais que la destruction de certains batiments sera inévitable mais essaie de limiter leur nombre."répliqua Drystann.

"Et accessoirement, arrête de rire comme ça tu fiches la trouille" ajouta-t-il

Kerin ria nerveusement et déclara tout sourire: "désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher quand je combats où que j'améliore mes armes, je contrôle pas ma joie et mon excitation."

"Maniaque".

"Oui, mais conscient et content de l'être". Répondit joyeusement Kerin.

Au même moment, les renforts de Red Jackal arrivèrent, plusieurs mages lancèrent des projectiles magiques qui provoquèrent une explosion là où se trouvaient Kerin et Drystann, les membres de Red Jackal sourirent pensant qu'ils avaient gagné. Puis une voix fit soudain:

"**Codex Mythologique: Némée**"

leur joie se transforma vite en terreur lorsqu'ils virent les deux mages de Silver Crow indemne avec devant un lion gigantesque qui avait l'air de s'être pris l'assaut sans même être égratigné.

Drystann tourna lentement et tandis que son visage exprimait une colère meurtrière et qu'une aura noire sortait de son corps, il déclara lentement comme une sentence de mort:

"On n'interrompt pas les gens quant ils parlent!"

"On est foutus!" pensèrent en coeur les mages de Red, Drystann se prépara alors à leur fracasser le crâne mais fut devancé par Kerin qui lança:

"**Arche Technomagique: Fusil Rail**"

Un fusil avec un long canon se matérialisa et Kerin fit feu sur les mages, en tirant l'arme produisit un immense bruit ainsi que des éclairs qui se répercuta en écho dans toute la gare, le projectile de l'arme partit à une telle vitesse qu'il provoqua une déflagration sur son passage et envoya valser les membres abasourdis de Red Jackal un peu partout avnt de toucher un mur avec une telle force que celui ci fut pulverisé à l'impact.

"T'aurais pu me les laisser, j'avais envie de leur apprendre la politesse et le fait de ne pas interrompre les gens quand ils discutent." déclara Drystann dont l'aura noire n'avait pas totalement disparu.

"Non, dans ton état t'aurais détruit toute la zone avec Hecatonchires, et comme tu dis on doit détruire le moins possible".

"et de toute façon c'est décevant" ajouta Kerin en faisant une moue.

"Comment ca décevant?" demanda Drystann.

"Mon fusil Rail aurait du faire plus de dégats, depuis qu'on est sur Ishgar je l'ai un peu amélioré il aurait du trouer le mur".

"Heuresement, je te rappelle que sinon c'est toi qui aurait du reconstruire et que tu aurais pu mettre en colère le chef ou encore le maître."

"Ouais, pas Faux, on sait tous qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver le chef et encore moins le maître." conclut Kerin avec un sourire nerveux.

**Au même moment, Place de l'hotel de ville **

La place devant la mairie ressemblait à plusieurs lieux à travers la ville: un champ de bataille cette fois avec d'un coté plusieurs tas de mages défaits pris dans un énorme monticule de glace, de l'autre coté plusieurs mages étendus par terre sur un sol brisé et avec des os brisés et au centre de la place se tenait deux mages de Silver Crows, le premier était de taille moyenne (**1m80**) avait des cheveux couleur gris clairs ébouriffés coupés courrts, des yeux bleu glace qui semblait transpercer du regard les gens, il portait une chemise blanche avec par dessus une longue veste blanche, une cicatrice qui lui traversait l'oeil droit, enfin il portait une épée à la ceinture.

Le deuxième était moins grand (**1m70**), il avait des cheveux cramoisis foncés et hérrissés avec des yeux gris, il était vétu d'un t-shirt gris, avec par dessus un long manteau gris et un pantalon bleu-marine. C'était respectivement Alexei Felheart (24 ans) et Darius Grimm (21 ans).

"C'était pas un bon tir." fit Darius.

"Comment ça, de quoi tu parles?" demanda Alexei

"Le tir de Kerin, c'était pas un bon tir"

"la gare est à l'autre bout de la ville, presque à 5 km et non seulement tu arrives à l'entendre mais en plus à dire si oui ou non c'est un bon tir."

"J'ai une bonne ouïe."

"Ah oui c'est vrai, enfin compte tenu de ta magie, c'est pas étonnant."fit soudain Darius

"T'oublies souvent ce genre de détails sur ceux que tu croises Alexei."

"C'est pas faux Darius".

Leur discussion fut interrompue par plusieurs groupes de Red Jackal qui arrivèrent de tous cotés pour encercler les deux mages.

"C'est vous qui avez fait ça." demanda l'un des mages avec un visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un rat.

"En effet" répondit simplement Alexei.

"Enfoirés, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait?"

"Laissez moi réfléchir, On vient de poutrer des gars de votre guilde et on s'apprête à recommnecer?" répondit Darius avec un visage sans expression

cette réponse énerva les membres de la guilde de Red Jackal qui chargèrent dans leur direction.

Alexei prononça"**Arctic Field**". De la glace se forma alors à partir de son pied droit et se propagea rapidemment sur le sol devant Alexei en congelant au passage tous les mages devant lui.

Quant à Darius il déclara en tapant du pied : "**Sound Wave**"

Aussitôt après le sol devant lui vola en éclats sous un bruit assourdissant et projeta les mages devant lui sous l'effet d'une onde de choc. Quelqu'uns se relevèrent et chargèrent le mage aux cheveux cramoisis en brandissant diverses armes.

Darius commença alors à marcher vers eux mais à peine avait-il fait le premier pas qu'il disparut d'un seul coup avec un grand Bang pour réapparaître derrière eux en provoquant une onde de choc sur son passage qui fit valser les mages de Red Jackal, sonnés par le bang en premier lieu.

Finalement le dernier mage de Red Jackal encore debout chargea Arterius avec un Marteau, Ce dernier se retourna, arrêta le marteau d'une mainet dans le même temps il frappa le ventre de son adversaire avec sa paume droite en déclarant: "**Shatter Palm**".

Instantanément le marteau vibra puis se brisa et le mage fut projeté contre un mur en crachant du sang, et vaincu.

Du coté d'Alexei un mage était parvenu à échapper mais à peine était-il arrivé en face de lui qu'Alexei l'agrippa en soupirant et le congela en quelques secondes.

"C'était le Dernier?" demanda Alexei

"Attends voir"

Darius mit sa main et lança: "**Echo Loc"**

il projeta une onde sonore qui se propagea dans toute la zone.

"Non plus aucun mage dans notre direction pour l'instant".

"Ok, direction le point de rendez vous alors." déclara Alexei.

"Le groupe de Kerin doit déjà y être j'entends plus d'explosions depuis la gare".

Alexei tourna la tête veers la gare et vit qu'elle avait été en partie détruite par Kerin, Conaissant Drystann aucune chance que ce soit lui qui l'ait ravagée.

Là dessus les deux mages de Red Jackal partirent en direction du QG de Red Jackal.

**Pendant ce temps là sur la place du marché.**

Comme un peu partout dans la ville après le signal de Rakhan la zone était devenue un champ de bataille, des arbres géants étaient sortis du sol d'un seul coup et avaient surpris tous les membres de Red Jackal, dont certains avaient été mis K.O en se prenant des branches; comme si les arbres étaient conscients, en plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'autres choses étaient apparues: c'était des monstres entre 3 et 4 mètres de haut entièrement faits de bois , ils avaient une carrure massive, leurs bras et leurs torses étaient massifs comparés au reste de leur corps et étaient en fait des marteaux de bois, leurs visages ressemblaient à des crânes avec des yeux verts qui semblaient brûler de haine et aucun d'entre eux n'était similaire à un autre, leur corpulece était à peu près équivalente mais certains avaient des branches qui dépassaient, d'autres des bras avec la forme de base similaire mais différemment formés.

De par l'apparence ces choses effrayaient déjà les mages de Red Jackal. Mais c'était quant elles avaient attaqué que les mages devinrent terrifiés, ces monstres attaquaient avec une telle force que le sol se brisait quant il le frappait, ajoutez à cela une incroyable résistance et un cri lugubre semblable à celui d'un mort vivant.

Enfin ces monstres n'étaient pas seuls des racines sorties du sol les épaulaient et frappaient violemment les mages qui avaient échappés

les mages de Red Jackal déja présents s'étaient faits écraser littéralement et métaphoriquement en quelques minutes et sur un des arbres qui avaient poussé se tenaient deux personnes:

la première était un jeune homme assez grand et mince avec de cheveux noirs ébouriffés dans, des yeux verts sombres et avait le visage pâle et émacié, il était vétu d'une d'un manteau marron, d'un pantalon de la même couleur que ses yeux, il tenait dans sa main un long bâton de bois noir avec à son sommet un crâne avec des cornes sculpté dans le bois, sa marque se situait derrière son épaule droite.

À coté de lui se tenait une jeune fille avec des cheveux verts fôrets et des yeux jaunes, d'une forme similaire à ceux d'un chat, elle était vêtu d'une tenue blanche avec des bords jaunes avec par dessus une cape faite de feuilles, elle tenait à la main un bâton qui se terminait par un morceau d'ambre, sa marque se situait sur son épaule gauche.

C'était respectivement avec Mattheus Sylva et Arta Sylva, une fratrie adoptée.

Le duo descendit des arbres qui avaient poussé et un des monstres de bois s'avança vers Mattheus.

"Traquez tous les mages de Red Jackal dans la zone et amenez les ici sans les tuer ou les mutiler"

Le golem de bois hocha la tête et retourna avec les autres qui partirent alors dans plusieurs directions.

"Grand Frère pourquoi on ne va pas aider tes Lémures?" demanda Arta

"Ils savent très bien se débrouiller quand il s'agit de se battre, en plus de cela je leur fais confiance ,et enfin on a du boulot ici." Répondit Mattheus

"Ok, grand frère" répondit Arta en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Peu après le départ des Lémures plusieurs mages de Red Jackal arrivèrent sur la place du marché mais à peine avaient-ils fait que Arta frappa le sol avec son baton. Aussitôt les racines sorties du sol, chargèrent vers les mages

"C'est Quoi ce délire?" hurla l'un des mages paniqué.

"C'est que des plantes on va le découper facilement!" déclara un autre mage de Red Jackal

Le visage d'Arta s'assombrit d'un seul coup, l'un des mages armée d'une épée tenta de trancher une des racines mais quant la lame frappa cette dernière elle se brisa d'un seul coup.

"Comment c'est possible, mon épée peut couper à travers l'acier?!" demanda le mage

"pas grave si les trancher ne marche pas on va les cramer" lança un autre mage tandis qu'il projeta une boule de feu qui explosa et ne fit aucun dégat aux racines. Cela choqua les mages et ils commencèrent alors à flipper à mort tandis que les racines les attrapèrent et les suspendirent

"Vous disiez quoi déjà? Que c'était que des plantes n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Arta lentement tandis qu'elle agrippait son bâton avec encore plus de force et qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Les mages la regardèrent avec effroi end écouvrant l'expression de son visage.

"On a fait une énorme erreur pas vrai?" demanda l'un des mages, résigné.

"Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point." répondit Mattheus en soupirant.

"Eh bien regardez ce que ces simples plantes savent faire alors! **Marteau Sylvestre!' **hurla-t-elle alors.

Aussitôt un marteau géant fait de bois se forma à partir de l'arbre et fut propulsé vers les mages les écrasa avec une telle force que l'onde de choc fit s'efffondrer une maison non loin.

"Arta tu dois apprendre à te calmer" déclara Mattheus.

Arta revint subitement à son état normal et constata ce qu'elle avait fait et écarquilla les yeux

"Désolé, je voulais pas! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! On fait quoi!" hurla t-elle paniquée.

Mattheus soupira, se pencha et frappa Arta d'un coup de boule qui la calma immédiatement.

"dans l'immédiat, la seule chose à faire c'est de suivre le plan du maitre." déclara simplement Mattheus.

Artha acquiesca en hochant la tête.

Au même moment un mage désactiva son sort d'invisiblité et se rua sur Mattheus avec un couteau, mais ce dernier tapa son baton au sol et une des racines émergées alla frapper de plein fouet le mage l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur.

"Vraiment Pénible." grommela Mattheus avant de s'éloigner avec Artha vers le QG de Red Jackal.

**Les mines et les ateliers de lacrima.**

La principale source de revenus de Dahlia étaient ses mines de Lacrima, mêmes non raffinés ces dernières étaient incroyablement pures et stables à la fois. La ville s'était développée grâce à non seulement de par la vente de Lacrimas mais aussi avec la fabrication de divers outils magiques fabriqués à partir des lacrimas de la ville.

Malheuresement, c'était cette particularité qui avait attiré Red Jackal, et désormais les ateliers de la ville fabriquaient des outils de morts pour Red Jackal qui allaient lui servir à imposer son idéologie comme quoi les mages sont au dessus de l'homme

Enfin cela n'aurait surement pas marché, mais maintenant ils étaient certain que leur ambition ne se réaliserait pas avec le quatuor de mages de Silver Crows.

Contrairement aux groupes dispersés dans la vile, cette équipe était composée de 4 membres pour deux raisons: la première était l'importance de cette zone à la fois pour la ville et Red Jackal, sans ces mines et ces ateliers, Red Jackal perdrait le contrôle de la ville et leur nombre diminuerait significativement. En effet compte tenu de l'importance du lieu, une grande partie des forces de Red Jackal se trouvait ici, ils étaient chargés de surveiller la zone et ceux qui y travaillaient.

"Prenez-ça!" hurla une jeune fille armée d'un sabre, tout en pourfendant un groupe de mage à l'aide d'éclair noir jaillissant de son sabre.

"T'en es à combien, Shirome, moi j'en suis à 15" fit un autre des mages de Silver Crows qui était en train de frapper à tout va des sbires de Red Jackal.

"19, Yuan. T'es en retard" répliqua Shirome en tailladant un autre groupe.

Un peu plus loin une autre mage des Silver Crows soupira:

"Ils sont fatigants des fois, ils ne pourraient pas prendre la mission plus au sérieux"

Sur ces mots, elle bougea les doigts et des fils s'enlacèrent autour des membres de Red Jackal et se ressèrent, les piégeant un autre mage lui tira dessus mais les fils se rassemblèrent pour former un mur devant elle et le projectile s'aplatit contre celui-ci, la fille fit encore léger mouvement avec sa main droite en direction du tir et le mage fut lui emprisonné dans des fils.

"Peu Importe du moment qu'ils accomplissent la mission. Et puis Franchement tu vas te soucier de gars comme ça" répondit stoïquement le dernier des membres des Silver Crows dans la zone tandis qu'il envoyait valser plusieurs mages de Red Jackal à l'aide d'une hallebarde.

"J'imagine que tu as raison, Aleister"répondit la jeune mage en soupirant.

Là dessus, un groupe composé de Red Jackal et de criminels locaux chargea vers le duo mais Kouran les chargea eux aussi, sa hallebarde se transforma, laissant place à deux épées avec une longue lame similaire à des couperets et taillada le groupe de mages en un instant.

En quelques minutes la zone avait été néttoyé de toute présence de Red Jackal et un monticule de mages inconscients trônait avec devant lui les 4 mages de Silver Crows:

Yuan était un homme mince plutôt grand, il avait des cheveux gris hérissés, il portait un vetêment sans manche et sans col rouge avec un pantalon blanc et un bandeau rouge couvrait ses yeux, sa marque de guilde était sur sa paume droite et était de couleur grise.

Shirome, la partenaire de Yuan avait des des yeux vert, un beau visage et des cheveux mi longs blancs neige tenus par une broche. Elle portait un kimono courts noir et blanc avec par dessus une veste bleue avec 2 bandes noires verticales à droite et à gauche, elle tenait à la main droite un katana dont la lame était parcourue d'éclairs noirs.

Akakumo était une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans elle avait une peau blanche comme de la soie de longs cheveux noirs, associé à des yeux violets, elle était vétu d'un long kimono blanc avec des motifs en toile d'araignée rouge. Les traits de son visage n'affichaient aucune expression particulière.

Aleister était un homme avec un visage assez élancée, ses yeux était gris-vert et il possédait des cheveux gris cendrés avec une peau pâle, il était vétu d'une armure noire au bords pointus avec par dessous un ensemble de robes de couleur noir-violette, il tenait dans ses mains pourvus de gantelets d'acier noirs une hallebarde dont la lame était bardée de runes.

Partout le chaos se déchaînait dans la ville pour Red Jackal, la plupart des mages avaient été mis hors jeu en très peu de temps et un changement se profilait à mesure que la lune traçait son chemin.


End file.
